


hjarta

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: A prophecy is fulfilled when Steve is reunited with Bucky, on the battlefield. Lost to him fifteen summers ago while protecting their lands to Hydra, Steve had thought him dead.Meanwhile, back at their homeland, Tony pleads for the gods to return Steve in his arms. There was nothing he could do but cling to hope. If he was not with child, Tony would have joined his husband in battle.Or, an omegaverse Vikings AU loosely inspired by the series with same name.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am blaming this on AC: Valhalla and Vikings TV series. 
> 
> Anyway, please take note of the tags. There's description of violence, blood and gore. Towards the end, there's also a miscarriage scene.

“Take me with you.”

Steve halted rummaging through his cloaks. He turned to face his mate, gauging if he was serious. 

Taking his silence as a sign that Steve failed to hear him, Tony repeated. “Take me with you.”

Steve pressed his lips together, “I cannot take you with me, Tony.”

“Why not, husband?” Tony challenged, tilting his chin up and holding Steve’s gaze. “I was a warrior before you married me. I went on raids with you.”

It was true that Tony was - is a warrior. And a fierce one at that. Back in the day, Tony spilled the blood of countless Vikings coming from the Hydra clan. Fought in the same shield wall as Steve did. There was no question to his prowess.

“If you come, there will be no one left to rule these lands.” Steve reasoned. 

“Peter can do it.” 

“He is barely a grown pup.”

Tony snarled, “Appoint someone else.”

Steve cannot fathom why his mate insisted on raiding with him, even more so considering Tony is in a precarious situation. 

“You are with child, Tony.” Steve reminded with gentleness. “The battles need not spill the blood of the unborn.”

A carrying omega rarely, if not at all, fought in battles. Fighting bore great risks that would endanger the life of both the carrier and the child. The loss of the unborn in such cases is unnecessary blood spilled. Pointless and cruel.

Tony wrapped his arms around himself and turned his gaze away from his alpha. A frown sat upon his lips and there’s sorrow in his eyes. Steve moved to stand in front of him, carefully placing a hand on Tony’s neck to placate, to soothe. Tony leaned to his touch.

Worry clawed at Steve's heart. It was plain to see that something has got his mate unsettled. 

Tony nuzzled the side of his face into Steve's warm, calloused palm, marking the man with his scent. "When will you be leaving?" 

"In three days' time, once Clint returns with the reinforced anchor."

There was no convincing Steve. His mind is set on leaving and Tony could only pray to the gods for his safety. For now, all he could do is savour what he has. He can only cling to his alpha and hope that the will of the gods make it so that he won’t be alone, that Steve would be at his side until his he turn grey with time.

Tony parted from him, and seated himself on their bed.

"Come warm me up, husband." He beckoned. And Steve followed.

**  
  


Steve gazed upon him with such tenderness as Tony writhed slowly on his lap. His hands caressed the bump on Tony’s belly, grunting in pleasure as the omega rolled his hips and took Steve deeper into his body. The soft glow of moonlight kissed his husband’s skin in such manner that seemed ethereal.

“Your beauty, my love. You look as though Freyja has invited herself upon my bed.” 

Tony willed his body to tighten around Steve’s cock. “I am no Freyja. And we have no need of her for I am already carrying your daughter.”

“Daughter?” Steve asked, breath catching in his throat. Wonder filled his eyes as it drifted from Tony’s face down to his belly.

A knowing smile graced Tony’s lips, “It is too early, but I feel in my bones that this would be a girl.”

Tony had been right about Peter. Steve would not be surprised if the child that slumbers within Tony is indeed a girl.

**  
  


Morning dawned and Steve woke up to Tony watching him with sorrow etched on his lips. Dried tears left its mark on Tony's cheeks, the rim of his eyes reddened.

Heart clenching at the sight of his mate in distress, Steve held him close. Pressed his forehead against his. "Tell me what has got you upset."

Tony closed his eyes, a single drop of tear escaped from it and ran down his face. "I dreamt of you last night."

"The same dream I had the other night. And on some nights before that." Tony continued, "I was walking upon a frozen lake, barefoot and endless. I searched for you everywhere, calling out your name but I couldn't find you."

"The ice beneath me broke and I fell into the freezing water. And yet - and yet, I didn't feel as though I was drowning."

"The water started to freeze and that's when you finally appear, standing at the frozen lake. Watching as I submerge deeper - someone stood beside you. But I couldn't see their face clearly."

"When I hit the bottom of the lake, you were also there. Eyes closed, peaceful, as if you were just sleeping. You were warm, and I curled up next to you and slept."

Tony opened his eyes, "That was the end of it."

Dreams often have meanings attached to it. Tony rarely had dreams which he could vividly recall the morning after. Such dreams forbode an occurence of something significant - whether it is good or not is up to the interpretation of the Volva. 

"Have you talked with Wanda?" Steve questioned. The Volva lived near the outskirts of their lands, in a house surrounded by and decorated with animal bones. She is a woman of few words. Her brother is a great friend of Clint.

"I already have." Tony admitted. "Yesterday morning. The reason why I insisted on accompanying you to the Eastern lands."

"What did she see?"

"A great tragedy would befall you in your journey. Blood will be spilled. Betrayal will haunt you." Tony stroked Steve's face, "If you return, you won't be the same Steve, you won't be the same man I gave my heart to."

Steve placed his hands on top of Tony's and gave it a gentle squeeze. A gesture to convey his intention to comfort his mate. There was more to what Wanda had told Tony, 

"If you return, I too will be a changed man."

**

Tony stood at the port, watching as Steve carried a barrel filled to the brim with rations of food. He hauled it, loading it to the longboat with care not to spill its contents. Peter stood beside his mother, a frown on his lips as he stared at Steve.

"I wish to go with you." Peter declared.

Steve raised a brow at him, then turned his gaze to Tony with the same amusement dancing in his eyes. Tony gestured subtly at him to grace their son with a reply. 

"You wish to go into battle with Hydra?"

Peter nodded, "Mother says I have a good shield arm. And that I am no doubt, fated to be as good as a warrior like you."

Steve smiled, "Perhaps one day, you shall accompany me and you'll be the one taking down their King's head."

Peter beamed at him. Steve ruffled his son's hair, which is still short for a proper braid. Peter ducked away from his father. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his hair.

Steve patted his son's cheek, "When your sister is able to stand on her own legs, you'll get your taste of Hydra blood."

The young man made a noise of protest. "But father! That would take too long -"

"- long enough for you to master your skills. More time for your mother," Steve glanced at Tony before staring back at Peter. "to train you with axe and shield."

Peter glared at him. Steve sighed. He saw that same stubborn spirit in himself and in his husband. It made sense that his own blood would inherit the same fierceness.

"Peter, your mother needs you at his side. Your sister too." Steve gestured towards Tony's middle. "I need you to help your mother to protect our lands from any harm."

Gritting his teeth, Peter jerked his head and gave a short nod of understanding. In his heart, he still looked unconvinced. There's disappointment in him at his father's rejection.

Steve patted his son's cheek fondly. "Take care of yourself, my son."

He then walked towards Tony to lock their lips together. After, he marked Tony with his scent. 

"May the gods return me into your arms." He prayed against Tony's lips. 

He knelt down to put his face near Tony's belly. The alpha placed his palm on the small bump before placing a chaste kiss upon it.

"I hope to see you soon, my love." Steve murmured to the bump, his voice dripping with adoration.

Tony's heart sank as he watched dozens of long boats sail to the East. 

**

As they near the shores of Hydra, the warriors prepared their best weapons, sharpening them with stone and adjusting the straps of their shield. A wooden bowl filled with blood is passed around and they each dip their fingers in it. They painted their faces using the red, viscous liquid. Different markings to signify their intent to fight, their prayers to the gods asking for their favour. 

Steve wetted his fingers with it, dragging it across the lid of his eye up to his chin. He prayed to the gods for strength.

Once the ships are anchored and the warriors are standing on the shore, Steve looked at them all with pride. 

"Our goal is simple: kill Zola and his men. Then, we take all their stolen treasure and return to our home, rich with plunder and sated with the knowledge that blood of Hydra watered the Eastern lands once again!"

The warriors shouted their enthusiasm, banging the blunt and of their weapons against their shields. Sam is grinning at him. A smirk is plastered on Natasha's lips. Clint is smiling with too much teeth showing.

"We fight today - for ourselves, for our loved ones, for our home. And should we fall, the Valkyries will summon us to Valhalla where we will feast with the gods!"

The noises became louder and Steve joined them, thumping his shield in a similar manner. A battle cry, symbolizing that they are ready. Above them, ravens flew and Natasha glanced up at them.

 _"Odin is with us,"_ She whispered in awe. The raven's black wings spread wide as they hover above them. Natasha repeated her words, shouting, "Odin is with us!"

They all growled, snarled, and chanted. Ravens were a sign of the Alföđr's favour. His eyes over Midgard. Steve grinned up at the blue expanse of the sky. He spread out his arms.

"Odin is with us!"

**

"Never hesitate." Rhodey reminded Peter as he towered above him, his great sword pointed at the young man's throat. Peter panted before nodding, his own weapon lay beside him, knocked out of his hands.

Rhodey grinned and held out an arm to help Peter up. He dusted his clothes and picked up the axe on the ground. Rhodey circled him, ready for the next round. Peter sniffed then moved to a battle-ready stance, axe positioned securely in his hand.

He lunged towards Rhodey, burying his frustration at not being permitted to join the raid against Hydra.

**

Despite having more Vikings, Hydra is still failing to defend their lands from the might of Jarl Steve and his men. Steve had already run his axe through dozens of Hydra but Jarl Zola is nowhere to be found. He grunted as he raised his shield up to deflect an attack. He waited for the right moment before pushing back and toppling the larger man. Blood splatters on his face as he bashed his axe against the man's face, 

Steve dislodged his axe before surveying his surroundings. Sam is on his left, thrusting his great sword into the chest of a red-head man. Natasha is near Sam, stabbing her dagger in the legs of her foe.

"Have you seen Zola?!" Steve shouted at them as he evaded another hit.

"No sign of the bastard!" Sam replied. He growled at the beta attempting to slice his leg off. Sam hissed as the bastard landed a hit on his thighs. Steve dashed towards him and buried his axe at the neck of Sam's opponent.

"Gods above," Sam breathed, wincing as the wound stung and fresh blood flowed from it. Steve nodded and continued to stab through their enemies.

**

Rhodey bumped into Peter's shoulder, a rare proud beam on his lips. Towards the end of their training, Peter managed to land a hit on the battle-hardened Viking. He halted just in time, nicked Rhodey's clothes as a result.

"Can I tell mother?" Peter squared his shoulders.

"I am sure Tony would be happy to hear of your achievement today."

Frustration with his father and with the battle not fought faded to the thrill of his training results, Peter returned to the longhouse with head held high. He had a story to share with his mother.

**

Even with fewer Hydra warriors, victory still felt far from their reach. Zola seemed to disappear once the battle began. There was no sign of him anywhere. A gnawing feeling stirred inside of Steve, a foreboding sense warning him that something unpleasant will occur.

_A great tragedy would befall you in your journey. Blood will be spilled. Betrayal will haunt you._

Steve shook his head. Tony's voice haunted him. Wanda's prophecy echoed in his skull. 

The deep sound of Hydra sounding their battle horn caught his attention. What's left of the surviving enemy cheered as moments later, they heard the thunderous rumble of reinforcements charging towards them. Armin Zola sneered at him, taunting him.

Steve snarled and bared his teeth at him. Though they are exhausted, his fellow Vikings would gladly fight to the death against Zola's forces.

"SHIELD WALL!" Steve bellowed, backing away and raising his shield to his chest. The rest of his men joined him and they banded together. Shields positioned as the Hydra reinforcements lunged at them.

They stood their ground, pushing back and resisting against their foes' forces. Steve inhaled deeply, patiently waiting for the right timing to counter-attack. 

"They're too many!" Nat grunted. Steve tightened his grip on his axe. What she said was true - their numbers are much lower compared to Hydra. They have lost some of their kin and with how long they have been in battle, they are on the brink of exhaustion.

Was this the gods' plan? Were they fated to lose?

Steve braced his shoulders. He could not go to Valhalla just yet. Not when he has yet to meet his daughter.

"We have fought against the impossible before. We shall endure this too."

Summoning all his courage and willing his body to ignore his exhaustion, Steve shouted the order to open the Shield wall. 

**

"Must you sleep, mother? The sun is still up." 

Tony chuckled at his pouting son. Peter had wanted for him to teach about weapon crafting. Tony promised him last night that he would spent the afternoon sharing his knowledge and showing him how to create the sharpest blade for both axe and daggers. But his body demanded rest. 

"Growing a baby makes an omega crave more sleep than normal." Tony explained. "Which you might understand, should you present as an omega later on."

Peter wrinkled his brows, "If I am an omega, I would chose not to fall pregnant. I would rather travel, sail to the ends of the world."

"A grand dream. Something I would have done if I got the chance to." Tony tapped his son's nose affectionately. "I long to ride the boat and sail across oceans once again."

A huge yawn left Tony's lips and he felt his eyes getting heavy. Soon, sleep laid its claim on him. 

Once more, he dreamt of the frozen lake, of feeling the sting of ice beneath his bare feet while desperately calling out for his absent husband.

**

In the middle of chaos where blood and guts painted the soil of the Eastern lands, Steve is knocked to the ground by a man who is of similar body size as him. Steve barely had time to raise his shield up to protect himself from the other alpha's blade.

Steve grunted and pushed back with all his might, throwing the man off of him. He regained his composure and stood, legs spread evenly to balance his weight. He put some distance between them before lowering his shield.

The man before him had brown, shoulder-length locks. Black war-paint marked the area around his eyes. He glowered at him and bared his teeth.

Something inside Steve stirred. 

Moving with surprising speed, the alpha lunged at him with a set of deadly daggers. Steve ducked and dodged, circling around him with his shield positioned over his chest to block the blows. The man was too quick and Steve miscalculated his move, knocking the axe out of his grasp. Steve hurriedly took a step back to distance himself once again.

Without any other blade in his hand, Steve threw his shield at his foe -

\- which the alpha grabbed with immense accuracy and immaculate timing. The blood in Steve's veins froze. A treasured memory pulsed in his mind.

The other man lowered Steve's thrown shield. Icy blue eyes glared at Steve.

Steve knew him. Intimately.

"Bucky?"

**

Peter blinked and furrowed his brows. He is not certain if he heard someone scream. Shrugging, he resumed sharpening his axe. It was a gift from his mother, a training weapon. The handle had a carving of a rune depicting Peter's name. It has been in his possession since two summers ago. No blade will ever compare to the ones his mother crafted.

A shrill sound jolted Peter. He might have cut himself on the axe if it were not for his quick reflexes. His heart, however, jumped to his throat. A chill ran down his spine.

His mother is screaming.

**

The other alpha faltered before gathering himself and throwing back Steve's shield to his face. There was little doubt to the man's identity - this is Bucky, the same alpha who grew up alongside Steve, Sam, and Nat. Bucky, whose father was a farmer and whose house lived near the river.

Steve catched his shield before sprinting towards his axe. He picked it up and readied himself but Bucky is on him faster than he anticipated. Pain seared through him as a dagger punctured his side. Blood splattered to the ground as Bucky removed the dagger.

The shield dropped with a loud thunk. Steve felt his knees buckle, strength leaving his body. He is not certain if the raven staring at him perched on the tree to his right is real. More blood seeped out of his wounds. Bucky is watching him, uncertainty clouding his gaze.

"I know you, Bucky." Steve glanced up, holding the alpha's stare. "And you know me."

He gasped in pain as his hands moved to cover the gaping wound. Steve felt weaker as he bled out to the ground. 

_Blood will be spilled. Betrayal will haunt you._

**

Peter swallowed heavily as he approached his mother. The mettalic stench of blood filled the air. His mother is crying, sweat glistened at his brow.

"P - Peter, get Bruce, p - please." Tony sobbed. Peter could only nod his head and ran out to fetch Bruce.

Tony's thighs are coated with blood, staining the white of his clothes and the furs in his bed. His hands trembled as he laid it upon his belly, moaning in agony as he is hit with another painful contraction.

More blood flowed from between his legs. He howled with misery as he felt the life from inside him fades. He curled over himself, touched the blood seeping to the furs. He held the clumps of blood soaked-flesh in palm. He pulled it close to his chest, close to his heart.

" _Please_ ," He pleaded. But he knew it was too late.

The gods had taken her from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will tackle scenes where Steve mourns the loss of his child. Please be mindful of that, if it is triggering to you.
> 
> The Steve mourning scene in particular is inspired by a heartbreaking scene in Vikings season 2, where Ragnar is chilling by the sea talking to his daughter, Gyda. Of which the soundtrack is absolutely beautiful.

The ebb and flow of the waves offered little comfort to Steve as he sat on the sands gazing at the sea. His wounds still ached but it was nothing compared to the hole in his heart.

The sun has yet to rise, there are few people awake at this hour. Steve is alone and that's how he preferred it when he talked to those who are no longer of this world.

"My child," Steve breathed out into the open air. "I have come to say goodbye to you properly."

"You were taken from me before you could take your first breath. I am changed. Now, there is no moment where I have not thought of you."

"Of what you would look like; how you would have laughed; how you would cling to your mother and your brother;" A fleeting, fond smile appeared on his lips even as he is engulfed in grief.

"Of how you would feel inside my arms." An image flashed in his mind, a newborn child cradled between him and Tony. He pressed his lips together, to stifle the sob threatening to spill from his mouth. It overflowed despite his attempts.

There is tremor in his words. Tears fell freely from his eyes, "Why did you have to die, dear child?"

His shoulders shook as sobs wracked his body. He was a man broken by the loss of innocent life; a father mourning the death of his child.

"I ache from your loss." 

Steve stayed there, head cradled in his arms, waiting for dawn and for the pain to fade. 

**

The door to Bruce's house swinged open and Sam entered. He pushed his hood back, and head straight to the fire to warm his cold hands.

"How is he?" 

Bruce rinsed the leaves on a bowl of water before laying it on the table. "His mind is elsewhere. He has his moments of clarity but he is mostly quiet."

Sam glanced towards the corner where the wounded man slept. His entire left arm wrapped in torn cloth. Bruce had it bound to hasten the healing of his broken bones. 

Resting, this alpha truly resembled the man Sam knew to be his friend from boyhood. Bucky, a formidable Viking who they all thought was vanquished by Hydra many summers ago. His mind suffered, suffers still, and memories of his real home are buried. Corrupted.

Sam and Nat had rushed to Steve's aid during the battle. As they saw him down on the ground with grave wounds, Sam charged against Steve's foe, trusting his blade with all force he could muster. When the alpha faced Sam to block his attack, it was as though time slowed. Sam called out to him, there was only a furrow in Bucky's brow to indicate that he heard Sam.

Nat came from behind him, landing a hit at Bucky's arm. Caught unaware, Bucky attempted to wrest his bloddied arms away from her but Nat was quicker. She used all her strength to disarm him, twisted his arm with the dagger as her anchor. A sickening crack as the bones Bucky's arm are broken.

Similar to Sam, she froze once she recognized him. That moment would have caused her life but fortunately, Sam was there to deflect the Bucky's dagger about to impale itself on Nat's throat. With weapons knocked from his hands and an broken arm, Nat and Sam knocked him out and turned their attentions to Steve. Nat tore her sleeves off and used the cloth to bind Steve's wounds.

The fight continued even as Nat and Sam retreated to carry Steve out of harm's way. At the end, Hydra was greatly diminished and Zola called for retreat.

They hauled the unconcious Bucky on the longboat, tied him up, and sailed home. And now, they left Bucky with Bruce, one of the best healers in their lands. 

Sam is sure Bucky's wounds and his arm would heal. He hoped that his mind will, too. 

Sam cleared his throat, "I will stay here until he awakens. Get some rest, Bruce."

**

"Here, drink some water," Pepper gently offered, crouching beside Tony with a hollow look in his eyes. Her heart broke to see her dear friend broken with loss. 

Tony did not move to place his lips on the cup. He stared blankly at the roof, "I do not feel thirsty. Nor hungry."

Pepper squeezed his arm softly, "Yet you must, Tony. Recover your strength for life still flows from your body." 

Tony said nothing. Mind occupied with thoughts of his lost child. Pepper closed her eyes for a while, silently pleading for the gods to bring comfort to the grieving mother. She then stood up and tucked the loose strands of hair on Tony's face behind his ear, a fond yet sad smile on her lips.

She stayed with him until sleep claimed him once more.

**

"I know you," Bucky croaked. Sam stirred from his seat and gazed upon him. "Or rather, I feel as if I know you."

Sam straightened his back, "You are not mistaken. I grew up with you, fought many battles beside you."

Bucky winced as he attempted to sit up. Sam shook his head at him, "Your wounds are yet to heal. Do not get up lest they re-open.

"The woman with fiery hair and the man I stabbed, I know them too."

"You do," Sam replied, "And we know you too."

Silence blanketed over them. The fire crackled and Bucky closed his eyes again. He dreamt of burying his hands to the soft earth and a voice of a woman calling him Bucky.

**

Pepper approached Steve, worry etched on her face. She pressed her lips tightly before opening her mouth, "He refuses to eat, nor drink. I left a cup of water and a bowl of soup beside him."

Steve nodded in understanding. He patted her shoulders as a gesture of gratitude.

"He will fade if he continues to do so," Pepper's eyes start to water, fearful of his friend's fate. "Promise me you will not let it come to that."

"I will not let him die." Steve vowed. Pepper smiled at him before she turned to leave. Steve watched her go before limping to his room where his mate is. 

He is greeted by the sight of Tony asleep. He looked at peace but he is paler than usual. His lips lacked color and his hair lost its shine. He has grown thinner too, with days of consuming little to no food according to Pepper. Steve had been unconscious when they arrived back home, only regaining his strength three days after. He was greeted by the grim news of Tony's miscarriage and a previously-thought dead Bucky turned out to be alive but with a muddled mind.

All the treasures they've regained from Hydra could never console him from the death of his own blood. With Tony's condition, Steve feared for him. He cannot lose him too. 

Steve climbed on their bed, clamping down on the groan that bubbled in his throat. His wounds ached terribly still. He settled beside his husband, gazing at his face.

"I must not lose you," He murmured hoarsely. "I will not lose you."

Tony does not stir, deep in slumber. Steve wondered what he dreamt of. 

_If you return, I too will be a changed man._

Shaking his head to rid himself of the prophecy, Steve then placed a kiss upon his mate's forehead, whispering a words of love on his skin.

A decision to visit the Volva tomorrow is set on his mind. 

**

At the middle of the night, Bucky awakens after a vision of the man he stabbed and of another man. An image of the alpha looking younger and with shorter hair, placing his lips over Bucky's bonding gland. A smaller man pressed on Bucky's left, kissing the blade of his shoulder. 

A memory of a forgotten past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing starting another WIP lmao
> 
> But this will be short, less than five chapters at least.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Lemme know your thoughts. xoxo


End file.
